


Second Date

by AttackoftheDarkCurses



Series: Attack's Short Fics (Under 15K) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Blind Date, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral, Sex Toy Designer Rey, Suggestive Flirting, Virgin Ben Solo, flustered ben, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/pseuds/AttackoftheDarkCurses
Summary: “I keep trying to think of ways to make this toy more interesting. We could add a vibe function? Maybe warming?” Rey studies her design, and then her eyes cut to him as she asks innocently, “Men would like that, right?”In which Ben has a terribly inappropriate crush on his best employee.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Attack's Short Fics (Under 15K) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567351
Comments: 85
Kudos: 979





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for this. It comes via a [tweet of mine](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC/status/1184187765761695746?s=20).
> 
> Big thanks to [Jeeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2) for the beta read!

It's another late night at work when Rey slips into his office and drops a brown paper bag—stuffed to the brim with styrofoam containers and white boxes—on his desk. She doesn't explain, and instead starts shoving his folders and papers aside as though it's her own office, and not that of her boss.

Despite the behavior, Ben smiles up at her like a lovesick fool (it's unavoidable), and asks, "What's this?"

"Our second date."

She says the words as she ducks down to kiss him, and he pauses for a moment, his mind still blown by how it's okay for him to _kiss_ her now… though, it's not by HR standards. Recovery comes quickly, and he cups her face, pulling her closer so he can kiss her properly—the way she should be kissed every day, minute, hour.

Food forgotten, Rey wraps her arms around his neck and lets herself fall sideways into his lap. The way their lips slide together is slow and sweet, but turns playful when she nips at him. Ben grins against her mouth as a deep feeling of rightness settles into his chest.

He's wanted to do this—just _kiss_ her—almost since the day they met, certainly since the first time she got mouthy during a meeting.

Rey's lips part, her tongue licking into him, and he tightens his grip on her. Her hands find his hair and tangle in it, tugging it as if to direct him, and whatever's left of his restraint snaps at her encouragement—he groans and kisses her, almost frantically, anywhere he can. He peppers them over her mouth, cheeks, nose, jaw, neck, all while she clutches at him and encourages him to keep going.

She is, by far, the best thing he's ever tasted.

* * *

The texts come in one after another while he sits in his office prepping for the week ahead. Ben's eyes scan over the frustrating words on his phone's screen before he scoffs and turns his attention back to the massive stack of unasked for design proposals one of the peppy type-A try-hard college interns dropped off early that morning along with a coffee (black). The kid also dropped off _another_ copy of his resume.

Ben's tempted to read over the resume again. It's not unimpressive, and it'll be a lot less disappointing than the texts he's been expecting to show up since his recent date. Already, Kaydel's kind but firm messages are burned in his mind.

_>You seem nice, but I don't see this working._

_>I get the impression you're not looking for something._

_>At least not with me._

_>Thanks for dinner. No hard feelings? Friends?_

If this was his first time receiving almost this identical set of texts, maybe he would understand. Maybe he wouldn't be annoyed, but this is the _third_ first date in as many months, and all have ended this way. The worst part is, she's right. He's not looking for something, not with her, but at this rate he's guaranteed to be a virgin well into his thirties—not that there's anything wrong with that, but...

A crisp accented voice comes as a welcome reprieve. "Hey, Ben? Have a minute?"

Of course it's her. Who else could interrupt every one of his waking thoughts?

When his eyes flick up, he sits straighter in his chair, trying not to slump. His grimace softens into a smile—something few people have seen from him. Rey peeks into his office, her hair wispy around her face, and her lips are pursed, like they get when she's halfway through a new concept and stuck on something. He stares just a little too long at the freckles that mesmerize him—the ones he'd do anything to kiss.

Wordlessly, he gestures to the chair in front of his desk. She sinks into it with a sigh, like she's somehow had a hell of a day despite it being 9 AM on a Monday.

"I'm stuck on the new design Hux wants," she announces, not caring whether she's interrupted his work. "I know he has a certain look for it in mind, but I think it's too boring. Needs an attachment or maybe a vibe feature, or… _something._" Her sigh is exasperated. "Honestly, his assignments are the worst. Why did you have to loan me out to his department? I'm busy enough, and Rose—"

"Rose is overwhelmed with the design for the universal charging bases," he points out. Rey gives him an unimpressed and unconvinced look. He sighs and tries a different tactic. "We both know your time management skills are better than anyone else's—you get through projects quickly, and his department is understaffed. It's just this one design. Remember how he had Poe cover one of your projects while you were out? Things are a lot easier when departments work together. They do us favors, we do them favors."

Rey raises an eyebrow at him and through a soft pink mouth—one he avoids looking at—she deadpans, "But Hux is a dick. The _quintessential_ asshole, and I don't mean that kindly."

He struggles not to grin—grinning would be condoning her behavior. _Grinning_ might be a bit too close to admitting he finds it cute. Trying to play the _annoyed boss,_ he mutters, "You know I write your reviews, right?"

"Mm, and what'd the last one say?" She hums, playing with a pen. "_A delight to have in the office._ Something something _exceptional work, best employee we've seen—"_

"I doubt I was so hyperbolic on an official review."

"Want to bet?"

He pauses, then shakes his head. "That's unnecessary."

"Unnecessary because I'm right?" Rey's got an eyebrow raised, challenging him.

Ben groans, giving up on this round of verbal sparring. The thing is, he _did _write that, and it's true. She is, without a doubt, his best employee—at least when it comes to her work. Her people skills leave something to be desired, but then again, so do his. Even if others find her difficult, he's happier whenever she walks into his office.

Glancing over to make sure nobody's close enough to his office door to hear, he admits, "Yeah, Hux is a dick. I know, trust me. This is the last thing I'll have you work on for him." He nods to the sketches in her hands. "What are you stuck on? Anything I can help with?"

He will never get used to the way she discusses these things so frankly without blushing or being shy—with that sweet mouth she talks about sex toys as though she's discussing a bland grocery list. By now he at least should have learned better than to bother drinking coffee while they have these meetings.

Ben comes dangerously close to choking on the steaming liquid when she mutters, "It's a fleshlight, but masturbators like this are boring. They're just… sleeves. They're not fun to design unless you make them alien or with ribbing or something, but Hux isn't giving me _any_ leeway on this. The way he acts you'd think he assumes people hardly care about the toy they stick themselves in."

He gnaws at the inside of his mouth, thinking of how _he's_ gotten off with a swiped sample model in this very office, his door closed and blinds down, just after one of their meetings. Fancy features were the last thing on his mind at the time—he was too busy thinking of her.

The words spill from that mouth he stares at too often to be subtle. "It's so _basic, _Ben."

He could come just by listening to her say his name. Readjusting in his seat, he clears his throat, trying to pay attention. It's not an easy task.

"It's like I've gone from creating artwork—you remember that one I just wrapped up the design for? That was beautiful. A thrusting shaft, rotating tip, flexible for perfect angles, twelve vibration modes, silicone for easy cleaning, and it was _so_ fancy to look at. Anyway, I've gone from that to… to… " she cringes. "To a soft plastic vagina that's barely a step up from a hand." She huffs. "I doubt it's even _that. _At least a hand is warm and has varying grips."

Ben tries to think of awful things or anything but _this_—the current political landscape, the sex cushion he _knows_ he spotted at his parent's house over Thanksgiving, multiplication tables, his Uncle Lando trying to give him _the talk_ just before Junior Prom—and he gulps the coffee.

She sits there, not noticing his deep flush and wide eyes. She's almost pouting at the papers she's holding—presumably sketches of her design. Sounding disappointed, she says, "I keep trying to think of ways to make this toy more interesting. Better, somehow, but the assignment is restricting. Can you see if Hux might loosen up on this? Let me add a vibe function? Maybe warming?" Rey studies her design, and then her eyes cut to him as she asks innocently, "Men would like that, right?"

He's staring at her like a fool. She _actually_ seems to expect an answer, and what the fuck does he say to that?

_Yes, Rey, men love sticking their dicks in warm, soft things. Please, let me show—_

Nope. No, he won't be saying that unless he wants to have a nice chat with HR. Ben bites his lips closed and notices Rey frowning at him. Or, more specifically, at his coffee.

"Don't you take creamer?"

The topic is a welcome change. Ben hums in confirmation. "One of the interns brought it."

"Ah." She snorts. "C'ai?"

"Who else? Actually—" he slides the intern's resume toward her. "Mind passing this off with Rose? I think C'ai would be better suited for her team since he's been studying computer stuff."

Rey tilts her head, her voice amused as she adds, "And because he drives you insane, and you don't want to hire him yourself?"

"He's… enthusiastic."

She nods knowingly and stands. "Well, thanks in advance for asking Hux to lighten up on this, and—"

"I never said I would do that," Ben corrects, knowing full-well Hux will throw a fit at the briefest mention of design changes.

"Yeah…" Warm hazel eyes flash to his, and her smile goes soft enough to make him want to melt. "But you will, won't you? For me?"

Ben huffs a laugh, or maybe stifles a moan. It's hard to tell. "Yeah," he sighs. "Yeah, I will." She's halfway out the door before he remembers to ask, "Oh, any luck coming up with the name for the toy you wrapped up last week? The uh…" he clears his throat. "The thrusting one, with all the vibration settings?"

He should be used to this by now—his dick _shouldn't_ be straining against his jeans at a simple mention of a sex toy, even if it's Rey mentioning it. Poe showed up to their last staff meeting carrying a horse-cock dildo for a presentation for fuck's sake, and that was a normal day. _None_ of this should phase him anymore.

Still, he freezes when Rey hums and says, "Considering the rapid thrusting settings and the g-spot stimulation, I'm thinking I'll call it the _Cunt-Blaster 3000."_

"Uh—" For a minute he hopes he's imagining those words have left her lips, but her expression is unwavering. He blinks at her, then glances away before the blush can set in. "I don't think marketing would appreciate that. I'd prefer fewer angry emails from Phasma, if possible."

To his relief, Rey laughs. It's a stunning sound, almost musical, and it comes out through her wide smile. "I'm joking! Come on Ben, you know we'll do what we always do," she shrugs. "Name it something sexy but subtle enough so people don't feel weird about buying it. Something like… _Whisper."_

She laughs again, shaking her head at him, and Ben can't help but crack a smile.

Just like that, those texts and all those failed first dates are forgotten.

* * *

It's unforgettable, the moan she makes when he stands and lifts her to sit at the edge of his desk, and when his mouth works down her bare chest, his tongue swirling around one of her pebbled nipples. He's already memorized all the freckles past the ones he's seen on her face—he wants to remember all of her, every inch.

Even more impossible to forget is the way her hands grip his shoulders, and the way her lips find his ears to whisper three words he never expected anyone to tell him. When he kisses her mouth and says them back, they come out so easily, and Rey looks so happy she's about to cry.

She doesn't, but she _does_ unbutton his shirt and shove it past his shoulders, and she runs her hands over him in a way that makes him shiver. The bag of takeout she brought has been shoved aside and her clothes are god knows where, tossed—mostly by Rey—somewhere in the corner of his office, and he's struggling with indecision over where to touch first, because he wants to be everywhere, all at once.

One of his hands slides down from her face and cups one of her breasts, brushing his thumb over her. Rey leans closer and repeats those words over and over again, kissing them into his skin.

The office is empty since it's almost midnight _and_ a Thursday, but Ben wouldn't care if Hux, or even Dameron, walked by his open door right now—his mind is swirling with only thoughts of _Rey_, and all the soft, needy, demanding little noises she makes for him.

Rey is so much more than he could have imagined.

* * *

The coffee in his hand is a mistake. At the very least, it's foolish. It's also sweetened with caramel-flavored soy milk creamer and dusted with the slightest hint of cinnamon—an odd and sweet combination, but it's Rey's favorite. He's been rethinking this choice since the moment he ordered it with his and carried it into the building, up the elevator, and he's even rethinking it now, not ten feet from his desk.

But bosses can get their employees coffee, right? It's not _that_ weird. He already knows she was up late, if the emails from 2 AM that she cc'd him on are any indication, so maybe it's more an apology than him doing something nice? Of course, he never _asked_ her to be working at such an odd hour...

He hates waking up to those emails—the ones that prove she doesn't sleep through the night. It makes him want to demand she take a day off to catch up on rest, and in the worst way, it makes him wish she slept next to someone who would take her phone away and coax her back into falling asleep.

The thought of her with someone else makes him wince.

Rey's tossed her head back in laughter at something her cubicle-neighbor, Rose, has said, and Ben stills, staring at her like the moron he is. Rey's got one of her favorite sweaters on—it's weird to see since most of her clothes are more business appropriate, but today's Friday, so she's in jeans and the oversized maroon sweater that swallows her up. The way she's got the sleeves shoved up to her elbows only emphasizes how small she is in it.

She's so beautiful it hurts a little to look at her. He's so focused on the creamy column of her neck and the way her nose crinkles when she laughs that it takes him a moment to realize what she's laughing at.

That's when Ben drops the coffees.

Her hands look tiny wrapped around the giant dildo on her desk. It's a model of one of their novelty items—_The Saber_—a bright blue one, two feet tall, glow in the dark, and, if he's remembering correctly, over six inches wide.

Once he walked into a conference room just in time for Dameron to make a joke (at least he _hopes_ it was a joke) about learning how to deep throat on the thing, and now Ben can't bring himself to look at the damn hunk of silicone without—

"Hm, I'm not sure it's big enough," Rey sighs, sounding despondent. "I just… I don't know, Rose. Would this really satisfy a woman? I'm not sure, maybe if—"

"Oh my god!" Rose blurts, realizing he's dropped two cups of coffee and made no effort to clean up the mess or do anything that doesn't involve staring at the way Rey is gripping the absurdly large dildo. "Um, are you okay? Ben?"

He blinks. Clears his throat. Turns bright red, probably.

When he looks down, he sees that one of the cups landed upright, coffee only sloshing over its sides from the drop, but the other spilled out over the floor, which is—to his relief—a hardwood, and not carpet. He hears Rey gasp and stifle a laugh before she says, "Here, I've got paper towels."

Why she has paper towels at her desk, Ben's not sure, but then suddenly she's down on her hands and knees in front of him, wiping up the mess of coffee with stacks of the same brown paper towels they use in the kitchen. Despite the inconvenience, her lips are tilted up into a half smile when she sits back on her feet and quirks an eyebrow up at him.

Her mouth is _so_ red, and if she leaned forward...

"Everything okay up there?" she huffs, grinning wider, as if she knows _exactly_ why his heart's pounding.

If Ben replies, it's not in comprehensible English. What comes out of his mouth is more like a croak, and he flushes with embarrassment before spinning around and scampering into his office.

He is _such_ an idiot. He leans against his closed office door while his brain runs over the previous five minutes in a nightmarish loop, reminding him he'll _never_ not look like an idiot in front of Rey. Remembering the way she held that forearm-sized dildo while complaining about it _not being enough_ isn't helping.

The thing is _literally_ two feet long. How big does she expect?

Ben glances down at himself, at his dick pressed against his jeans, hard from seeing her on her knees. He's not small, but _two feet? _He's not two feet. Walking around his desk, he slumps into his chair and covers his face with his hands, groaning.

Rey is his _employee._ What they do here is already a nightmare as far as HR is concerned, and she loves her job, and she's _excellent_ at it. That's why it's so important for him to—

For him to get over it. Over her.

Ben's shoulders slump.

* * *

He's still kissing her when she pulls away to stare down at his cock in her hands. The softest muttered swear from her mouth catches his attention, and he flushes. "It—it's… If you want me to get a toy, a larger one—"

Rey's eyes cut to his, wide with surprise. "_Larger? _Why?" She looks back down at him, and her throat bobs. "I really don't think _larger_ is necessary."

"But the one on your desk… you told Rose it wasn't…"

A laugh bursts from her mouth, loud and bubbling. "Oh my god. The _Saber? _Jesus, Ben, that was a joke!" He tries not to interrupt her with a groan as her hand grips him, exploring, her fingers circling around the head of him. "I've never taken anything _that_ big," she snorts. Softer, she adds, "I've never taken anything _this_ big."

As much of an ego boost as her saying nice things about his cock is, Ben silences her, leaning in to capture her mouth in something slow and bruising.

When she pulls away and pushes him back into his chair, then drops to her knees in front of him… the way she looks up at him, her pink mouth tilting into a predatory smile...

Ben tries to say something, tries to choke out words, something about how she doesn't need to, how he'd rather focus on her.

Her eyes meet his, just as she licks up the length of his cock.

* * *

It's not that he doesn't date.

He does. He's dated. He's even kissed, though he's not sure he can remember the last time he did so.

But for some reason, Ben never makes it past the _first _date, and that fact is made more frustrating by Armitage Hux, the old friend (and recent co-worker) he has over for lunch most weekends. Hux _loves_ to ask about his dating life. Today, they're halfway through a quiche he made and miraculously, not a single dating-related question has been uttered. They've been too busy complaining about the new batch of interns—per Hux, a bunch of them were in the break room giggling over one of the new tentacle models.

When there's a lull in the conversation, Hux grins, reaches for something in his bag, and puts down a present, wrapped in garish sparkling neon green wrapping paper. Ben drops his fork and narrows his eyes at the box now sitting between them on his table.

"What's that?"

"The secret to world peace." Hux rolls his eyes. "It's a present, you cretin. Open it."

Knowing Hux, it could be anything from weirdly useful (coffee mug heater, two birthdays ago), to ridiculous and mostly useless (animal butt magnets, at their last office holiday party). He studies the package as if he's gained X-ray vision in the last ten minutes. "My birthday was two months ago. "

"Let's consider it a present to everyone in the office."

Ben frowns. At this point his slice of quiche is cold anyway, so he shrugs and grabs the box, trying to hide his cringe as sparkles brush off onto the table. He's got it open in half a minute, and drops it back onto the table between them as if it's burned his hands, blurting, "Hux, what the—"

"It won't bite," the man mutters dryly. Then he snorts and smirks and Ben considers wiping the expression off his face. "Unless you like that. We designed a model with teeth last year. I don't understand it myself, but the sales on it are decent."

"Why the fuck would you give me a… one of these."

Hux snorts again. "The word is _fleshlight. _You've worked at First Order for this long, and you can't say it? And again, it's more a gift to the office than for you."

Ben glowers at him, gesturing for him to explain.

"You need to fuck something that isn't your employees' social lives." The way he says it is so casual, as though meeting people is an easy, stressless, fun part of life. He says it with a hint of a smile. "Seriously, your employees are overworked and you stress them out. I think I caught one of the interns crying last week. Like I said, it's a gift to the office."

If it's possible to murder someone with a glare, Ben would be a wanted man.

Hux's smile grows gleeful. "Or I can take it back and replace it with one of those horse cocks Dameron's got on his desk if that's more your—"

Ben interrupts him with a groan, balls up the wrapping paper, and tosses it at his face. Hux dodges at the last minute, laughing.

"Fine, fine, no more sex toys, but can I at least set you up on a date? Have you seen anyone since that woman from the bookstore? Kaydel?"

These conversations are frustrating. Maybe even mortifying, because Hux knows how little experience he has with dating and all the things that come with it, and this seems to be his way of helping. It's worse than that, though—Hux even knows why he never makes it past the first date.

Ben sighs tiredly and shakes his head, looking away as his friend's expression softens.

"Have you… " Hux pauses, as though choosing his words carefully. "Have you considered telling her?" Before Ben can sigh again and reply, Hux puts his hands up, "I know, I know, she's an employee and there are rules and _morals_, and yes, that's all true, but maybe you should if your feelings affect you this much. She's already doing work for my department and we're understaffed, so a transfer—"

"I'm _not_ asking her to transfer so I can ask her out. That's ridiculous. _And _selfish," Ben adds, hating that he and Hux both know he's right. "Plus, I listened to her complain about doing projects for you last week—I doubt your department would be a good match. She needs more leeway than you give. She's too creative for you to box her in with restrictions."

Tilting his head, Hux hums in that obnoxious way that means he's about to grace Ben with unasked for advice. "You're concerned with her happiness in her work?"

"Of course I am," he huffs. "And with her comfort. She's a great employee. I don't want her turning to one of our competitors because she feels we're stifling her creativity, or because she's uncomfortable with me."

Hux nods. "To be clear. You—while obviously having feelings for her—have no intention of being honest about those feelings and are intent on… caring for her from afar? Very dramatic of you. I suppose that's in character."

None of what he's said is wrong, but there's still a flash of anger when Ben mutters, "Go fuck yourself."

Hux only lets out a beleaguered sigh. "If you insist on being like this, would you _please_ let me set you up on a date? Just one? Who knows," he mutters, "You _might _have fun."

His gut reaction is to give a firm 'no', but… but he needs to get over her. More for her sake, than his. Already hating himself for it, and before he has a chance to rethink or regret it, Ben nods.

* * *

Ben muffles the noises he makes with his hand when he comes down her throat, an embarrassingly short amount of time into the first blowjob he's ever received. He shudders when she keeps sucking, keeps bobbing her head, just a few more times before she lets him go with a _pop_.

Based on his reaction to the proud grin she gives him, and the way she wipes her mouth, his refractory period is about to become very short.

Rey stands in front of him, and his eyes follow her as she sits on his desk again, gesturing for him to come closer. Still dazed, Ben scoots his chair in, and Rey leans down to kiss him, sighing into his mouth. He can taste himself on her tongue—he grips her thighs when he notices. When he spreads her thighs, he groans again.

The corner of her mouth tilts up. Her hands are tentative when they thread through his hair, but after a moment of hesitating, she directs him closer, pulling his face to her cunt.

"Is this okay?" she asks, sounding a little unsure.

Ben almost wants to laugh. Maybe he'll tell her how often he's thought about this… maybe he'll even admit to practicing on one of their toy models. For now, he presses his mouth to her and answers with a long lick through her hot folds—she's so wet he can't decide whether he wants to lick it all up or tease her and let it drip onto his desk.

He's hoping enthusiasm makes up for an utter lack of experience. He licks the length of her, lapping up the trickling wetness he's caused, and the little breathy noise she makes spurs him on until he's sucking her clit between his lips, holding her still—then he mouths at her soaked cunt, nudging his nose into her, taking whatever he can, whatever she'll give.

Rey's thighs shake around his head.

The way she moans his name might be the best sound he's ever heard.

* * *

It's three days until his dreaded blind-date scheduled and planned courtesy of Hux, when Ben's sitting at his desk and notices the light from Rey's cubicle is still on. He frowns, checking his phone—it's past nine. Everyone's gone home but him.

Except that seems to not be true, because with a closer look through his open door, he can see her ball up a sheet of paper and toss it. She lets out an annoyed sigh, and tosses a second crumpled sheet.

Without bothering to remind himself of his new vow to stop treating her like anything other than an employee, Ben stands and ducks his head out into the office space. "Rey? Why are you still here? Go home."

She startles, and spins around in her chair to look at him. "It's this redesign for the couple's vibe. I can't get it right."

The words go in one ear and out the other. He's too concerned to care about whatever she's working on, because Rey looks _exhausted_. The skin under her eyes is bruising from lack of sleep, her hair is pulled back into three drooping buns, and she's paled, missing her usual healthy glow. There have been countless moments when he's wanted to do questionably appropriate (or completely inappropriate) things with her, but right now he only wants to hug her, and maybe drop her off at home and make sure she rests.

But he can't, so he settles for, "Working hours are 9-5, Rey. Why can't you do it tomorrow?"

"I can." She shrugs lamely. "But my to-do list for tomorrow is already long, and I'd rather get this done now. Don't worry, I'm not staying past 11:30. The takeout place by me closes at midnight."

His grip on his door frame tightens. It's impossible not to be annoyed at the implication of what she's said. "You didn't eat? It's past 9. You haven't had dinner? I _know_ you didn't take a lunch today."

Rey shrugs again, firing back a dry and tired, "Did you?"

"Am I going to have any luck convincing you to leave right now?"

She huffs a laugh. "Not unless you plan to fire me."

He tries not to groan. Rey is, without a doubt, the most frustrating woman he's known, followed closely his own mother. He's sure they'd get along well. "Why are you always so difficult? Can't you ever do as I ask?"

She pauses and tilts her head. "I don't know, I think the more interesting question is, _why don't you mind?"_ Rey's gaze meets his, and softens. She's _staring_ at him, all wide-eyed and suddenly serious, and it steals his breath. "Why? I'm belligerent on the best of days. Why haven't I ever seen that come up on a review?"

The silence that falls between them is a reminder that nobody else is in the office. It's so hot Ben feels like he's struggling to breathe, or _think_, because the way she's looking at him, the way her eyes drop to his mouth—

Ben swallows. "If you're staying, I'll put in an order for delivery. The pizza place across the street is still open. You shouldn't wait until midnight." He pauses at her curious expression, and adds, "Whatever you're working on… bring it to my office. We can finish it, and you _will_ go home. I don't want any employees to make a habit of working this late."

Rey doesn't respond right away—she takes a moment to consider him, and his suggestion. With a quiet hum, she replies, "I like my pizza with pineapple."

If it was anyone else, Ben would cringe. For her, he nods.

The pizza arrives within the promised twenty-minute delivery window, and by then, Rey's in his office blabbering on about a sex toy and ruining anyone else for him, just as she does five days a week—sometimes more, if you count email.

Four different sketches are laid out across his desk for a U-shaped device, and she darts between them almost too quickly for him to follow.

"_This one—"_ she points to a sketch labeled '#3'. "This is the most aesthetically pleasing, but I think it would be difficult to use during penetrative sex—"

Ben tries not to blush, and shoves a chunk of pizza crust in his mouth.

"—because I don't see that vibrating bulb fitting well along with someone's cock or a dildo, maybe not even fingers. At least not without a lot of lube or foreplay, right?"

Her eyes flick up at him questioningly. The fact that she expects him to answer is laughable since the closest he's gotten to having sex is with what amounts to well-shaped silicone.

While studying the design, she frowns and adds, "I suppose if it was used during anal, that's an option, but I'm sure marketing would appreciate a design they could market for vaginal use as well."

He grips the seat of his chair under the desk, his knuckles probably white with effort. If she knew his reaction to what should be a normal conversation for them, she'd storm right to HR and report him. He'd deserve it.

While waiting for his answer—the one he won't be giving—Rey takes a massive bite of pizza and _moans_. It's a struggle not to let the whimper leave his mouth. She grabs a napkin and wipes off the bit of sauce he'd do anything to lick off her, and continues, "It's nice to look at but design four is more functional. The narrowness of the inner vibe makes it a little weaker, but with proper manipulation it should vibe against most user's g-spots, and we can focus more of the power on the outer vibe. If we do _that, _it can be marketed as both a couple's vibe and a masturbatory aid."

With the most casual shrug she adds, "Most research shows that outer stimulation is more likely to lead to orgasm, anyway."

There's no point in hiding his staring anymore. His eyes trace over the way her nose crinkles as she considers design #2 and then tosses it in his trash. His heart aches at how she tucks a lock of loose hair behind her ear, because _he_ wants to do that—he wants to do that, and cup her face, and kiss her until they forget about all this work talk.

"Ben? Hello?"

He blinks, realizing she's been talking.

Rey's cheeks are pink, and her lips are curved up just slightly. She clears her throat. "Everything okay over there?"

No. Nothing's okay. As his eyes cut to hers, Ben decides nothing will ever be okay, because he is—he's—

He is so _painfully_ in love with her. In love with how she drinks the most ridiculous coffee, in love with how she argues with him, in love with how she covers her desk in all those silly little figurines from the movies she likes, in love with how she dances in her seat to whatever music she's listening to when she thinks nobody's watching.

Ben never realized before now that love could physically ache.

Her voice softens. "Can we… can we talk about something else for a minute?"

It's impossible to muster up anything more than a nod.

Rey's eyes widen a little and then squeeze shut for the briefest moment as she takes a deep breath. Quietly, she says, "You never answered my question. From earlier. About why you never mind when I'm… I don't know…" Her head tilts. "Any boss would have chided me or maybe even given me a warning by now. I never do as you ask, and I always argue with any request. Half the time I come in here it's to complain about something you've asked of me. Why isn't that a problem?"

There are so many answers he could give. After hesitating, the one he settles on is a safe, "The work you do is brilliant and I'm not very friendly, myself."

The look she gives him is doubtful. She worries at her lip, dropping a paper so she can cross her arms over her chest. "Is that all it is?"

"Yes."

Lying to her is maybe the most difficult thing he's done, but what's worse?—Lying to her, or having her quit or change departments and avoid him because he's made her uncomfortable?

He finds out what's worse when her face falls—when she looks like she's just been punched in the gut. Rey's silent for a moment and then nods, as though she's come to some decision. She murmurs, "You know, you were right. Work hours are 9-5. I should go."

Ben's never hated himself more than when he lets her get up and leave.

* * *

Her head lolls forward when he pushes into her. Ben hears a sharp intake of breath, and stills.

It's a miracle he's coherent at all. It's surprising he can even breathe. She is...

"_Rey,_ fuck—" is all he gets out before she turns her head and kisses him, shuddering against his mouth. Ben's buried in her as deep as he can go, and even without moving he's just on the edge of coming, so close it's like the sweetest form of torture.

He could _live_ in her like this, with her cunt clenching around him. It's the best feeling he can imagine… until her fingertips press into him, urging him to move.

Ben starts to thrust, hoping he's not hurting her—it's a little hard to tell with the soft sounds she makes. When she leans back and stares down at his cock, pushing in and drawing out, shining with her wetness, Rey swallows. She reaches between them, pressing fingers to her clit, and whimpers. "Faster, Ben, please."

Gripping his desk with one hand, he fucks her harder.

He bites her shoulder, then kisses it and murmurs—or maybe begs, "I need you to—need to feel you come on my cock."

Nails dig into his skin. Her answer is shaky. "That won't be an issue."

* * *

Rey avoids him for days after their failed late-night collaboration. At least, she avoids him as much as she can avoid her boss, whose office is barely a short walk from her cubicle. Every time she walks by his door and doesn't stop by to complain or tease him about something, Ben thinks he might cry. It's his own fault, he knows, but he _misses_ her—misses her desperately, and he's not sure what he did to upset her, but he hates himself for it.

This date Hux has set him up on is bound to be a disaster because he can't stop thinking about how sad she's seemed. Ben paces outside the restaurant Hux told him to be at, focusing on how this date needs to _not_ be a disaster, because this is him doing the right thing—doing the thing that doesn't result in anyone getting fired or transferred, or heartbroken.

Though he feels heartbroken, but that was always going to be the case. Rey would have never reciprocated. Where he is a rainy, dreary day, she's the sunrise—stunning and breathtaking. He's… _him._

The bouquet he's bought is ridiculous, and it would be odd for a first date if anyone else understood it. He didn't mean to buy the ones he did. They were simply on display and caught his eye, and it was only after he paid that he realized they're her favorites—the same type she often buys to put out on her desk to brighten up an otherwise dildo and figurine-decorated cubicle.

Blood red carnations.

Per the flower shop owner, they indicate _deep romantic love._

Hux will have a meltdown when he finds out Ben's bought these for a woman on their first date.

The pitter-patter of rain that starts reminds him he's still pacing outside the local Italian place he's only ever been to with his mother, and Ben steels himself, then walks inside. It looks just as it did when they last had lunch a few months earlier, but the lighting's been dimmed for dinner, and each small circular table is set with candles. A fire hazard, but romantic.

His stomach turns at the idea of being romantic with anyone—at the idea of Rey asking in a friendly way what his plans are for a weekend (assuming she bothers to talk to him again) and him replying he's got a _date_. It hits him that being here is unfair, at least to whoever's waiting for him, assuming she's shown up.

Ben's halfway inside when he spins around, planning to leave, because this just isn't fair. Whoever's inside didn't sign up to help him get over someone, and—

That's when he crashes into her.

Someone walks directly into him, or maybe it's the other way around, and she loses her balance, wobbling before he catches her hand and steadies her.

He's stunned into silence before she blurts in that harsh, beautiful way of hers, "Would you _please_ look where you're—"

And then Rey looks up at him, and her mouth falls open. "Oh. It's you." It takes her a minute, but then she sighs and closes her eyes. "Of course Poe set me up with you. That _asshole. _I should have known."

Ben cringes, but the situation becomes clear when he puts two and two together—as he notices the way she's left her hair down and curled, and as he sees fitted black dress she's in under her unzipped jacket—and realizes she's _also_ there for a blind date. One she's now obviously displeased with. He lets go of her hand.

"Sorry. I'm sure I'm not who you were expecting. This is… _wildly_ inappropriate, please let me apologize—"

"No, no, don't," she murmurs, staring down at the ground. Her cheeks are crimson. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. You made things clear the other night and I respect that. Had I known Poe was setting up this date with you I would have told him you wouldn't be interested, and—"

Of all the weird, shocking things he's heard leave her mouth, this by far is the craziest. He should stop her, should clear things up, but she's stunned him into silence.

"—and I'm _so_ sorry, Ben. I've tried to be more professional in the last few days but… but it's so hard, because you're _right there, _and it's driving me crazy knowing you don't feel what I feel. And maybe it's dramatic of me, but… well, you'll find out, anyway. I started looking for a new job, because I don't think I can work with you and not _be—"_

He can't handle any more. He can't handle the way her voice cracks, the way she looks like she's about to cry, so he doesn't. It's the easiest decision he's ever made, pressing his mouth to hers. The kiss is barely that. It's dry and awkward, and she backs away, sniffling.

"Don't. Don't… don't _do_ that. Don't feel bad for me, I don't need your pity, I—"

"It's not pity," he interrupts. Ben takes in a deep breath and prepares himself, because he's about to say a lot of things he's never said. "Poe and Hux must have done this together," he explains. "Hux knows how I feel about you, and he knows it's been killing me."

When she doesn't respond with anything but a surprised expression, he says shakily, "I've tried to be professional. I've _tried_ to make sure you had a good work environment. I even tried dating, but I _never_ get past the first date. Never have. Lately, it's because I can't stop thinking about _you._" He gestures toward the restaurant behind him, "I let Hux set me up because I thought it would be better for you if I tried to move on."

Her words come out firmly. "No. I don't want you to move on."

"I don't want that, either." Ben swallows, searching her eyes for an answer to the question he doesn't dare to ask. "Not if there's another option."

Rey takes a step closer, and he can feel his heart pound. She lifts up on her toes, reaching for him, and just before she presses her mouth to his, she murmurs, "There's another option."

She kisses him.

It's like his world tilts right-side-up.

* * *

Ben is _never_ going to get anything done at this desk again.

A mix of them drips out of her cunt and onto his desk. It's a mess, the filthiest sort, and he can only sit in his desk chair in front of her and stare at how obscene it is. He slides a finger through her folds, a little in awe at his own come trickling out of her. He can _see_ her quivering.

There's a dazed, self-satisfied grin on her face. "That was—" Whatever she's about to say is silenced when he surges forward and pushes his fingers into her—pushing his come back inside her, where it belongs. A tremor goes through her, and she groans, then huffs a laugh at him. She tugs at his hair until he stops and shakes her head when he stares up at her. "That was something I've wanted to do for a _long_ time."

It's something he knows now, but it's still a little unbelievable. Rey's hand cards through his hair, tenderly now, and she leans down to kiss him, just once. Her mouth is soft, the kiss a comfortable one. When Rey pulls away and smiles, so wide he can see the dimples he's spent a long time staring at, she laughs again. "Our meetings would have been _much_ more interesting if we'd been honest earlier."

Ben pauses at that—it's something they _should_ have discussed during their first date, but they were too busy holding hands and working up to more kissing.

She's his employee, and if that wasn't crossing enough of a line, Ben's sure having sex on his desk was equivalent to pole-vaulting over the line.

It takes only a moment for Rey to tilt her head and then nod in understanding at why he's just frozen. She clears her throat. Her hand comes down to tuck under his chin, and she raises it until he meets her eyes.

"I talked to Hux," she says softly. "Sales for their department's products have gone down, probably because he's such an ass about design. He offered me the open position there, and I accepted, on the condition that I have creative flexibility."

While he stares in disbelief, the corner of her mouth quirks up. "The pay's better, and I think he'll be _very_ fun to boss around."

"You didn't need to do that," he finally works out. "You shouldn't have had to—"

Rey hushes him with a single finger, pressed to his lips. "I don't do things unless I feel like it. You know that. It's why I'm such a difficult employee. Won't it be nice to hire someone who's not such a headache?"

No. He can't imagine someone else sitting in her cubicle—_hates_ the idea of her being down the hall instead.

Ben frowns, but she only rolls her eyes at him. "You'll see me often, I promise. I'll need someone to bitch about Hux to. And…" her voice softens, and she leans in close enough to nuzzle her nose into his cheek, "And it means we can do this—"

Her mouth presses to his, kissing him more tenderly than Ben's ever imagined. It's slow, and she takes her time, tilting his head and sliding her lips over his, pressing her tongue into his mouth and licking him. It's so perfect Ben thinks they could do this—just this—for the rest of his life, and he'd die happy.

When it ends, Rey rests her head against his forehead, her fingertips still skimming down his neck and over his shoulders. "This was your first _second date,_ right?" she whispers. "Was it good?"

He nods, still too breathless from her mouth, and Rey's grin turns blinding.

"Good," she sighs. "Now I need to figure out what we'll do on your first third date, first fourth date, first fifth date, first sixth date, first seventh—"

Ben laughs, and interrupts her counting with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Attack's Twitter](https://twitter.com/AttackotDC)


End file.
